All You Need Is Love
by bl00dp0ps
Summary: Edward never came back and Bella dies. Or that's what he thinks. They go to New York and find a surprise Twilight/Across The Universe my twist to it
1. Chapter 1

Leaving Bella was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I wouldn't do anything for days on end. I wouldn't even hunt for weeks, and no one would say anything to me. But that changed when alice had a vision. It must have been pretty bad because she wouldn't let me see it. From then on she'd be overly friendly. Talk to much and to fast. That was five years ago. Her cheeriness hasn't helped at all I've only gotten more and more depressed.

So that's how we came to be on this air plane. Alice had an idea. She thought that maybe a change of scenery will make me feel better. I thought it was a rather unpleasant idea. I'd rather have stayed in Alaska sulking. But, then they all agreed that we should get out of gloomy places and go to somewhere fresh.

Carlisle and Esme weren't going. Carlisle decided to take Esme to Paris for their anniversary. I wanted to go with them but, Alice and Emmet wouldn't let me. I started arguing with them, but they wouldn't budge. So then , I pointed out that it was sunny there and then Rosalie pointed out that it was winter, and well I lost. To make matters worst Alice wanted to make it an adventure so we were going to live on the poor side of New York. "Just to see what it's like." Alice had said. We we're only allowed to take on suitcase, each. Rosalie wasn't to happy about that.

I knew Alice was only doing it for me. They were all doing it for me. So, I could forget about Bella. So, I could stop blaming myself for her death.

*_*_*

Alice squealed as the plane landed. I rolled my eyes, how could this possibly be a good thing? When we got out of the plane it was raining. Alice didn't really care she was already skipping to the airport. Rosalie on the other hand was trying to cover her hair with her purse.

Rosalie and Alice went outside to get a taxi while Jasper, Emmet and me, went to get the suitcases. I was irritated by the time we went to find the girls. I was so used to only hearing my family's voice for the past seven years that I wasn't ready for the rush of thoughts going through my head.

We had to get two taxis because we didn't all fit in one. We were on our way to this place were we'd be getting some of our fake documents. It was a rather shabby place, it was old and it looked like it was made in the 60's. Inside, every single light was on, and there was paper everywhere.

There were huge stacks of paper everywhere, and there were more people than the place was meant to have.

We went over the front desk and told them our appointment. The man behind the desk pointed us towards one of the small desks at the corner of the room. The girl behind the desk stared at us for a whole minute and then pushed a button on her computer and the printer started printing papers non stop. She was printing fake birth certificates, school papers, work papers, diplomas, credentials, I.D.'s and even passports. She gave me all of my stuff first and pointed at the girls next to her. "She'll stamp your passport."

I walked over to the other girl. Her blond her was up in a bun and her big wide eyes were staring at me, then she smiled at me smile. "Hi, My name's Lucy."

"Edward," I said nodding at her.

"What a nice name." She praised while stamping my papers. She was about to say something else but, I grabbed my papers and went over to Jasper and Emmet who were standing by the wall, ready to leave. "No Jasper, I would have never taken you up on that offer." Emmett was saying, "The day I can't find a girl on my own is the day I kill myself." I chuckled.

I was about to say something when the front door banged open. A guy came in, he was soaked from head to toe . He looked like crazy barging in like that. He went straight to the blond girl, Lucy.

"You Say You Want A RevolutionWell Ya'KnowWe All Wanna Change The World"

Lucy quickly stood up, "Jude, what are you doing? I don't have time for this." She glanced around the room, looking embarrassed. He kept on singing though. "You Tell Me That It's Evolution Well' Ya'KnowYa We All Wanna Change The World"

She went around her desk, "Jude please, please, don't" But he didn't stop. "But When You Talk About Destruction Dont'cha Know That You Can Count Me Out"The doors on the wall slid open, a man came out and when he saw Jude he

said, "What are you doing here, friend?"Jude glared at him. A bunch of guys started throwing Jude out. He looked like he was going to go out peace fully, but I knew better. "Don'chya know It's Gonna Be AllrightYa Know It's Gonna Be AllrightYa Know It's Gonna Be Allright"

But then he charged back in and I noticed that his brown eyes flashe gold. Vampire. "You Say You Change The Constitution Well Ya'knowWe All Wanna Change Out Heads"

The guys came back trying to take him out but he was to strong. Then a guy came in with another girl, "Jude what are you doing? Asked the girl. "You Tell Me It's The Institution Well Ya'KnowYou Better Free Your Mind InsteadBut If You Go Carrying Pictures Chairman MaoYou Ain't Gonna Make It With Anyone Anyhow"

He was about to punch the guy that ran this place, but then a blur of blue tackled him down. "Help me." She looked at me, and I knew her. Her big brown eyes bored into mine. I snapped out of reverie and grbbed Jude's arm trying to take him outside, with Emmet, Jasper and the other guy helping me.

Jude kept singing the whole way, struggling with us. "Dont'cha Know It's Gonna Be AllrightDont'cha Know It's Gonna Be AllrightAllrightAllrightAllrightAllrightAllrightIt's AllrightIt's Allright"

We let go of him as soon as we were outside. He sat on the floor with his head in his hands. Lucy came barging out. "What is the matter with you? Why would you did that?" She left back inside.

During the whole thing I stared at just one person, Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you crazy?" Bella yelled at Jude. "You could have killed somebody." She crouched down and pried his hands away from his face. "Are you listening to me?"

He shook his head. "I can't deal with this right now." He stood up, and shook his head. "Cant' deal with this."

Bella shook her head. "Face it Jude she just doesn't love you anymore." She patted his arm. "Nothing lasts forever." He shrugged her hand off. She sighed and turned to look at us, and forced herself to smile. "Hey you guys."

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked in delight, she tackled her in a tight hug. "We've missed you so much."

Bella patted her head absentmindedly. "I've missed you to." She looked up at us and smiled. "So, what are you guys doing in New York?"

Rosalie was about to answer but Alice beat her to it. "Well, we've never been to New York before, and since it's winter we decide to come check it out." She took a step back to look up at her. "We thought you were dead." Alice looked at her from head to toe.

Bella shrugged. "You and everyone in Forks."

I took a step forward, to be recognized. "Who turned you?" I asked softly.

She glanced at me. "Victoria." She shrugged. "Revenge."

I wanted to tell her how happy I was to see her and how I never stopped loving her, but then the guy that helped us take Jude out spoke. "Hey, Bells, are you planning to work tonight, or what?"

She checked her watch. "I'm late," she muttered. "I got to go." She took a few steps back, and hesitated. "Um," she mumbled. "You guys got a place to stay?" She eyed our baggage.

Rosalie was about to say yes, when Alice interrupted her again. "No, we don't." She narrowed her eyes at Rosalie. "Right you guys." We shook our head.

"We don't." Emmett repeated. Bella looked over at Jude and the guy and girl. They shrugged and looked away.

"Well, you guys could stay with us," Alice clapped happily. "Only for a while though." She elaborated.

Alice nodded in agreement. "Okay, but first I have to go to work. Come on." She took one of Alice's many suitcases., and walked toward a parked taxi cab. She opened the trunk and we shoved most of the suitcases in.

The girl shoved Bella towards the car and giggled. "Oh almost forgot." She pointed towards the guy with blond hair. "That's Max, and this right here is Prudence." She slung her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Hi." She flipped her long, black hair back. "I hope we fit."

We squeezed into the back. Rosalie had to sit on Emmett's lap and Alice on Jasper's. Bella refused to go into the back with us, so she and Prudence had to squeeze into the front seat. "This is great." Rosalie said after a while. Alice stuck her tongue out of her.

"We're almost there." Max said, looking at us through the review mirror.

We stopped in front of a club. "Welcome to Café Huh?" Bella said, jumping out of the car. "I am so getting fired," she said, quickly walking into the packed café.

"Come on." Max said pushing inside, and past the jumper, who just nodded at him.

"Wow." Jasper said. He was feeling a bit overwhelmed by all the emotions.

"I know." Prudence smiled at him. "To think they're all here to see Sadie."

"Who's Sadie?" I asked.

"Our landlady." Max shouted over the noise of the people.

Max pushed a bit and found us an empty booth. "V.I.P" Max joked, because no one would get to close to the booth.

I looked around the club. "Where's Bella." I asked.

Max pointed over at the bar, where Bella was quickly serving drinks. Suddenly an electric guitar began to play, and the first thing I saw was flaming red hair.


End file.
